With advances in technology, projection apparatus is getting more compact and lightweight in response to the demands from users.
However, when projection lens module does not have a sufficiently-wide angle and image projection is required to perform in a limited space, the projected image may have limited adjustable size and the projected image with a relatively-large size may not have a qualified resolution. Therefore, it is quite important to develop a projection apparatus as well as a projection lens module to overcome the above issues.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.